


There's So Much Pleasure in Pain

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: A dark elf has enslaved you, and an apsara and ghoul want to treat you right. Whom to pick?





	There's So Much Pleasure in Pain

On request by TheJanadianKing.

_I got an idea!_  
_TheJanadianKing_  
_Dark Elf, Apsara, and Ghoul. That's what I'm gonna give ya, and you can work with it._  
_"Chocoholic"_  
_21:17, 23 April 2017_

 

_NOTE: There’s little or no background about the actual monster girls here. I’ll assume you’ve read the dark elf, apsara and ghoul profiles._

 

Fetishes: femdom, footjob, handjob, teasing, denial, orgasm denial, gentle sex, romance, blowjob, happy ending

Tags: monster girl, monster girl encyclopedia, dark elf, apsara, ghoul

 

‘Ara, ara, little one. Haven’t you learned your place yet?’

You looked up defiantly at the dark elf, a soft ballgag in your mouth and your naked body below her in a crawling position. She tugged on the leash attached to your neck, and you were forced to follow. She took you for a little walk around the room, enjoying your humiliation and the sight of you on your hands and knees before her whether you wanted it or not.

Crazy bitches be crazy.

This dark elf was the one who had tormented and bullied you throughout your school years. She kept claiming it wasn’t serious and it was the way of the corrupted elf, she actually cared enough to pay attention to you by bullying. Sure. If that was the way she saw it, you saw defiance and calling her a cunt whenever you had the ballgag out of your mouth. She kidnapped you afterwards and decided to keep you with her, saying you had disobeyed her too often and needed better training. She kept you under lock and key at her home and started training you from the first day she had kept you. You had to be naked in her presence at all times, and she had used a knife to slice apart your clothes and turn them into a shredded mess. You obviously had no other clothes secretly stashed away in a nightbag, so you now had no choice but to stay completely naked in her presence. She made sure to tease and torture your hard cock by dressing and undressing in front of you with all kinds of different clothes. Lacy lingerie, black leather, latex, bikinis which were mostly tiny little straps of cloth to cover her nipples like pasties and a small strip of material to hide her pussy while leaving her big, firm ass bare. You hated admitting it, but this cunt had a pretty good smooth, shaved one. Her lips were smooth and beautiful, and she was always wet and ready. She never let you do anything with that pussy apart from smell it regularly and tease you while rubbing her stockings across your meat, a teasing grin on her face while she taunted you. ‘Sora, sora, little slave, do you enjoy the look of that?’ She would rub the material of her panties and beckon you closer with a finger. If you didn’t instantly go to her, she would drag you forward with the collar and then giggle. ‘Oh! My little slave really likes my pussy, he wants it so bad!’ she would say, forcing your face into her silky panties. It was maddening how she thought she could control every part of you. She also had a habit of walking around the house naked except for stockings, dragging you on that damn leash. She would keep looking back at you with a taunting smile, seeing you looking at her lovely bare ass moving and shaking in front of you. That ass was one of her best features, shame it was attached to such a bitch. She knew the effect those firm buttocks were having on you and used it whenever she could, wearing small panties in front of you when she prepared your meals and keeping you behind her every time. Her favourite clothing were little black thongs which she generally wore around the house and nothing else, making you crawl behind her every moment so you couldn’t keep your eyes off her ass. Your hard cock sticking out from your crotch below you always made her giggle as she ran her stockinged foot over it several times during the day, teasing you without letting you cum. She would make you lie down under the dining table, and jerk you off with her stockinged feet almost every lunch and dinner hour. You were always left a sweaty, moaning mess and begging to cum in spite of yourself since she would stop the stimulation as soon as she felt your cock twitching and getting close to cumming. Ignoring you, she would simply drag you back to her bedroom on your leash to play with you, demanding you kiss her upturned foot and heel with every step her divine foot took towards the bed. You were too horny to say no, but the memories of her treatment gave you an itch to slap her hard, though with the way you had been trained to crawl behind and before her, it was very likely you could only end up slapping her ass or pussy. And it wouldn’t have much effect, since she might like pain and masturbating to her buttocks being whacked. After all, she regularly put you over her knee as well. The resulting spankings and squealing generally made you orgasm between her legs and her juices to puddle in her lap, drenching your cock. It was probably helping with the stimulation too during her legjobs.

She was also a fan of teasing you with her bare feet and legs. She would get up some mornings and wake you up by rubbing her feet against your morning wood until your eyes opened, and then slide those silky stockings she usually wore to bed down with a teasing grin which stretched from ear to ear. It always made you shiver when you saw it, since you knew you were in for a long day of foot torment. She walked naked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and occasionally had you crawl around the kitchen to help, too. It was really annoying reaching the countertop like that. After some clattering and the sizzling sounds of the frying pan, she would make you crawl behind her to the dining table, your eyes fixated on that perky bottom. She made sure to wiggle it ‘just for you’ as she went to the chair and sat down, making sure you got a good glimpse of her wet pussy lips stretched out from between her legs and that boner-inducing ass when she sat down. You couldn’t help staring at the curve of those buttocks as she ate, and she would tease you by asking if you were hungry and wanted to eat something other than food as she placed your plate in your hands. You could barely eat anything, staring at her naked form moving and jostling as she ate. Usually, she fed you while you kept staring at her flat stomach and large, bouncy breasts. She would purposefully let them shake and jiggle up and down to distract you as she fed you and made you suck her fingers clean. Sometimes she would laugh at you, smearing the food on your face and getting you to clean her fingers, and then get up to bend over the table. She would make you lick and kiss her ass, her retarded logic being that if you were staring at her ass so hungrily, you might as well eat out that perfect booty of hers so she could at least get something out of your staring. She didn’t give you many options to protest since she always held your leash. She simply pulled you close with it and planted your face in her ass, moving the leash around so your face was rubbing against that deliciously brown apple bottom. She tasted surprisingly good and sweet, her asshole and butt crack unlike any human rear as you found out while licking up and down her ass and cleft, your tongue buried deep inside her small, tight pucker. She didn’t deserve this though. Seriously. Although it didn’t make a difference since she would be rubbing and pushing your nose and mouth deep into her bum, telling you how nice it would be if you tasted every inch and submitted to her for once. She would free you from your desires to be with any other woman, and no human could compare to a mamono. With her skills in humiliation, domination, and a bit of sadomasochism, you would never desire someone else, and she would bind you to her forever. You would exist to please and serve her sexually and otherwise just help her around the house, naked and on a leash. She would maintain the house and income, she just couldn’t sate her sexual desires with her leather-clad finger all the time. She wanted, no, needed you to be under her boots and ass forever as a leather-loving bitch. Somehow, you didn’t feel honoured. 

After she was done taunting you some more, she pushed you back on the floor and stood over your face, looking down at you with her hands on her hips. She started squatting down on your face, her ass aimed at your mouth. You tried to scoot away, but it was useless because she used the leash to prevent you moving at all, almost choking you. Her ass descended down on your face, covering the whole of it as she began riding you. Her huge ass bounced up and down on you, covering your nose and mouth. You were forced to breathe in the musk and ‘stink’ of her asshole and pussy, which were actually quite pleasant. She looked back over her shoulder, trying to catch your eye, and when you looked over her huge ass to see the clear, smooth skin of her sexy back, she grinned down at you and asked if you were enjoying it yet. She said you must have enjoyed an exquisite ass like hers even agreeing to touching your face and mouth at all. You let out muffled curses and moans of protest under her lovely ass, but you weren’t given any relief as she giggled and kept riding your face until she came to a screaming climax, her hot girlcum spraying all over your face and neck. Her ass slammed down on your face and made you suffocate under her. Her asshole was covering your nose and the bottom of her crack covered your mouth. You could hardly breathe anything apart from the strawberry and lemon ‘stench’ of her asshole. Must be that shower gel she used, though you certainly didn’t feel too happy on being ‘her little asslicker’, as she called you. Her ass remained on your face for a few minutes as she bucked on top of you. You were absolutely soaked in her juices and dripping wet. You struggled under her, trying to wriggle out from there, but her ass was too big, firm and strong to escape from. And delicious, though you’d never tell the bitch that. She rode you to her satisfaction and then got off you, her enormous ass sticking out with the soft light shining off those dark brown buns and she was bent over at the waist, smiling at you from between her legs and asking if it was the best breakfast you’d ever eaten. Lunch and dinner was repeated with her legs and feet. To your own horror, you started to get hard whenever you heard her high heels clicking to where she kept you and her deep, husky voice call out, ‘Slave! Get ready!’ She would always giggle as she dragged you away to your fate.

Occasionally, when she was in the mood, she would let you lick her to orgasm and then have you clean every drop of her juices. She insisted it was sweet nectar you should always be grateful to taste from her. You were pretty mad on the inside since the only relief you got after a day of suffering was having your blue balls drained by her stockinged or bare feet. In case you weren’t hard or were begging her to stop from a sore dick, she would just lean down and leave soft, tender kisses across your cock until you were fully hard and gasping. She would then get back up and lord it over you like a princess, rubbing those silky soles over your shaft and cockhead until you thrust between her feet and came all over them, asking her not to stop. It always ended this way. She generally patted you on the head and said ‘good boy’ condescendingly before lying down to sleep. You were left to drift off on the carpet or struggle into bed with her and press up against her naked body or just in stockings. You had trouble sleeping because of your member getting hard and swollen again from the feel of her soft body against you and your hard dick pressing into her ass crack or brushing against her pussy lips, sometimes slipping between her silky smooth thighs. She seemed to enjoy it a lot, though, because she kept moving her legs back and forth around your dick, jerking you off. You would generally cum hard all over the sheets, moaning and thrusting between her legs. She would take your head on her shoulder and coo in your ear about what a good shooter you were with that huge gun of yours and how much you pleased her while patting your head condescendingly. You’d fume in silence while she mocked you before drifting off to sleep.

Back to the present, you were dragged to the bathroom while she primped herself and got ready. She put on her makeup, filed and painted her nails, plucked her eyebrows, and put in her earrings in her lobes, keeping her soft feet on your back all the while as a footrest. When she was done, she grabbed your leash which she had twisted around her wrist and tugged, forcing you to crawl behind her to the door.

‘Come on, slave, we’re going to a strip club!’

 

*******************

 

You sat down with your collar and leash still held by the dark elf, sipping a Bulmer’s. At least you were clothed now.

The dark elf had teased and threatened you with consequences of your defiance by dragging you outside without any clothes on and letting everyone see your state. Your face burned and you swallowed down the feeling of humiliation as you thought about being dragged out naked with a huge hardon and being dragged along like an animal. You almost dropped to your knees and pleaded with her not to be so cruel, but decided to retain a semblance of dignity and not just bow to her will. She kept taunting you for what felt like hours, occasionally stepping out and forcing you to follow with a tug on that leash which you were itching to cut in two. She would step back inside and laugh at you mockingly, caressing the sides of your face and leaning in to press her nose against yours while making kissing motions.

Anyway, at least it was over. You sat in the club, nursing your beer and looking around. There were several monster girls dancing at the poles. Your mistress approached an apsara twirling lazily around one of them, holding it with just her calves and moving downwards while swinging around the pole. She leaned forward and licked the pole softly as she reached the bottom, and then turned to the two of you as you came closer.

‘Take care of him,’ said the dark elf, putting a ten-dollar bill into the apsara’s waistband with a wink. ‘I’ve denied him quite a lot of attention, so I think he’ll be hot for you without too much effort.

The apsara was breathtakingly beautiful, dressed in a belly dancer’s outfit from the East. She looked just like a human, but no human could have the radiant beauty she did. Her stomach was firm and taut. Her breasts were quite large and bouncy, and her behind was a real work of art. You could see it from the way she turned around as a dollar bill dropped out of her panties, and picked it up after bending over to reach the ground. She took it in her slender fingers and tucked it back in her waistband, standing back up and turning to you.

‘Sure,’ she said. ‘Private or public?’

‘Oh, give him a little public one, dear,’ smiled the dark elf. ‘And when he’s all hot and steaming for you, you can take him inside.’

‘Will do,’ smiled the apsara, taking your hand and seating you on a chair near the stage. ‘Let me show you what I can do, goshujin-sama.’

She began to dance on the stage in front of you, which she could do very well. She even took out a tambourine from her clothes and shook it in front of you, the discs in it jingling and adding a pleasant tune to the music already playing. She flourished it here and there, dancing in a circle around you while showing off her assets. 

Your eyes followed her every move, including her hand moving over her half-exposed breasts as she shook the tambourine in one hand and drew her other hand across them, or when she stood on the spot and shook her hips while jiggling the tambourine and stroking the smooth, silky skin of her thigh with the other. Those thighs captivated your attention. You had been forced to look at your mistress’s thighs constantly for so long, every morning, afternoon and night while she teased you. You had been conditioned like Pavlov’s dog, ready to drool over the sight of a soft, exposed thigh, leg, calf, or foot of any mamono, and you were out of control on seeing this beauty. Your eyes never left the sensual movements of her body, or the way her hips shook whenever she walked. You were mesmerised completely by this goddess, and she came very close to owning you too. Except that she seemed a lot gentler than your current bitch.

You blinked and looked up. The apsara’s face was in front of yours and her lips were moving. Shit. You didn’t realise she had been talking. You shook your head to clear it and then spoke.

‘Excuse me?’ you said.

‘I said, would you like your private dance now, goshujin-sama?’ she asked.

You bit your lip. You didn’t know if that damn dark elf was testing you. Before you could reach a decision, she spoke up.

‘It’s all right, dear,’ she said. ‘You can make yourself comfortable in the lounge. I’ll wait. Just don’t do anything to him,’ she finished with a wink.

The apsara took your hand and led you to the chambers. There were no bouncers or security here since mamono ran the place, and they used it as a lure for men to become comfortable with them and then claim them as husbands. Putting security was counterintuitive to getting the men comfortable enough to randomly touch the mamono, and perhaps have sex with them in the club.

‘Please sit and relax, Master,’ said the apsara, fluffing up the pillows, adjusting the couch, and dimming the lighting. ‘Let me take care of you.’

‘Master’? No one had ever called you that. The only words you’d heard were the harsh ones of the dark elf or mockery which inferred you were a child who needed coddling. 

The apsara turned on some soft music, walked to the centre of the room, and started to dance again. Her movements were typical of a belly dancer, moving and shaking her hips and showing off her belly to the best of her abilities. You had to admit her skills were of the highest order. No one could resist the kind of show she put on. It was the kind which could make anyone plead allegiance to her.

The apsara moved closer and closer to you as she danced, finally reaching the chair you sat on and bending forward to show substantial cleavage, shaking her shoulders and hips near your face with her hands on her knees. She then grabbed the armrests of your couch and leaned back, flexing her spine and then wiggling that perfectly flat stomach near your admiring eyes. You swallowed audibly as her pierced belly button with the jewellery came closer and closer to your face. What wouldn’t you give to grab her, stick your nose and tongue into her navel and tickle it while she laughed uncontrollably, or start licking and making out with it for the rest of the night ...

Your thoughts were interrupted by the apsara’s face close to your own once again. Jolted out of your reverie, you blinked and wiped sweat from your forehead. The apsara’s already wide smile became wider.

‘Do you like what you see, Master?’ she asked, bouncing that huge bosom near you.

‘Y-Yes!’ you said.

‘Then I have a request to ask of you.’

‘Anything!’

‘Leave that dark elf.’

‘...What?!’

‘I’m serious. Leave that elf and come to me. I’ll treat you like a king – no, a god. My god! You won’t lack for anything at all. What you want, you’ll get. You don’t need to go around a bitch like that and slave for her without any clothes or a collar and leash on you. She treats you like excreta, doesn’t she? Let her go. You’ll be happier with me.’

Even in such a dangerous situation, you found her use of the word ‘excreta’ both cute and funny. You snorted with laughter, making her eyes widen and her hand grab your shoulder.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘“Excreta”? Seriously?’

‘Y-Yes? What’s it?’

‘Nothing!’

‘Tell me!’

‘PfffffftHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I can’t!’

She grabbed you by the shoulders and shook you hard. ‘Tell. Me. Now!’

‘HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I can’t!’

She glowered at you for a while, then sighed.

‘I don’t know what that was, but consider my offer. You’ve got nothing to lose!’

‘I’ve got everything to gain.’

‘Good! So is that a yes?’

‘I’ll even gain my mistress’s wrath. And I don’t want that.’

‘That’s so silly! I could protect you if things went wrong.’

‘You? Protect? From a domina bitch who has years of experience in turning me on and pushing all the right buttons so I’ll just follow her anyway? Riiiiiiiiiiigght!!!!!’

‘Please! Just give me a chance!’

You argued some more on whom you should belong to. She kept begging and pleading, promising you a better life. You knew that the dark elf would find you and rape you senseless, then drag you back with lashes around your nuts for your transgression, so you kept refusing. 

Just as she was forcing your pants down to your ankles and preparing to straddle you, saying that sex with her would be gentle and loving with you sitting back and relaxing while she did all the work, the door of the lounge burst open and the dark elf came in.

‘AAAANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!’

The shriek was melancholic. It was like she knew you would leave and she didn’t want you to. She looked around and spotted you under the apsara. The apsara had her dripping wet pussy over your stiff cock and was preparing to take it all in her in one stroke.

‘WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HUS- MY SLAVE!!! GET OFF HIM!!!!!!’

The apsara looked at the dark elf with a cold, steady, yet beautiful gaze. She sank down on your cock, taking it in one thrust. She started bouncing on you, riding you hard as pussy juices splattered all over the couch and you.

‘I’m fucking your husband,’ she said coolly. ‘In a way you should have, but never can and never will now.’

‘HE’S MINE!!!! You think you can steal him away with substandard pussy? I’ve made him a slave to my legs, feet, ass, cunt, and even my clothing! See? SLAVE! Lick my cunt!’

She stormed forwards, dropping her miniskirt and slamming her wet flower down on you. Conditioned as you were, your tongue shot out and buried itself inside her. She let out a loud moan and started bucking on you as always, riding your face and drenching it. Your tongue explored every part of her folds, licking up the juices flowing out of them and leaving her cunt lips wet with spit. You kept licking her clean as she rode you.

‘Ha! See that?’ said the dark elf, her ass and pussy bouncing on your face, obscuring it. ‘He’s still a slave for me!’

The apsara gave a cocky grin and started shaking her hips back and forth on your cock faster than ever. ‘Don’t bet on that.’

In seconds, you felt her pussy clench down really hard on your dick. You let out muffled cries into the dark elf’s swollen, dripping petals, shooting your hot cum deep into the apsara’s womb. The apsara’s eyes closed as she sighed in pleasure, getting off you and showing the creampie in her own cunt. She put a finger inside her and raised it to her mouth, licking it clean.

‘Delicious,’ she said, sucking on her finger as if it was candy. ‘This is what you should’ve done for him, but you didn’t. It’s my turn.’

The dark elf was looking quite mad. ‘He belongs to me! He’s eaten my ass and pussy for years, and I’ve even trained him to worship my feet and shoes! I’m not wasting time finding someone else or training them!’

‘That’s your problem,’ said the apsara. ‘I’ll treat him the way he deserves. Better than you ever could.’ She pointed at the door. ‘Feel free to leave and find someone who actually deserves to be treated like crap. I won’t abuse or denigrate him.’

‘That’s it!’ The dark elf got off you, bottomless and dripping with fluids. ‘If you want to play hardball, let’s do it!’ They started throwing punches and kicks at each other, a whirwind of deminc energy filling the room as they fought. After a while, they stopped, panting, and stared each other down. They resumed fighting, and then paused again to drink water and beer, and eat a sandwich. Just as they were going to start fighting over you again, they looked around the room. The empty room. They froze, wondering where you had gone.

‘Where’d he go?’ said the apsara.

‘H-He got upset and committed suicide,’ said the dark elf, her eyes filling with tears. ‘FIND HIM!’

They both ran to the club’s entrance. They couldn’t find any sign of you. They searched again, inside the club and in some neighbouring ones. Nothing. Desperate, they ran to the entrance of the strip club, sniffling and letting out a wail of despair. ‘AAAANNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!!!!!’

 

************************

 

You hid behind one of the tombstones and checked for other people. None. Good. You walked to the next one, sitting down behind it and tucking your hands into your armpits, your knees drawn up.

You were glad to be rid of catfighting crazy girls. You couldn’t understand why everyone had to try and enslave you here. You just wanted a normal life with no one who was insane. Was that too much to ask? Apparently.

You shivered in the cold and drew your cloak closer to your body. You’d have to bite your tongue and endure the cold until it was morning. Maybe those two wouldn’t try to find you then.

You blew on your fingers to warm them, doing one hand first, then the other. You looked around for other signs of life. There were none, which was just as well. It was a graveyard. 

‘Ara, ara, what have we here?’ said a soft voice near you. You jumped.

A ghoul’s face loomed out of the darkness. Tall, busty, with wicked claws on her hands and sharp teeth which could take a bite out of a shark, she approached you and knelt near you. You gulped and stood up, but she grabbed your arm. She flicked out her long tongue and licked your cheek, smiling at you with pure lust in her eyes.

‘Relax, little one, I don’t bite,’ she said. ‘Unless you want me to.’

She opened her mouth to show those sharp teeth. Paralyzed with fear, you could only look on as she slipped her hand into your pants and underwear to find your soft, flaccid cock. She tut-tutted and let your pants and boxers fall down with a sound of rustling clothing.

She licked her lips when she saw your bare cock exposed before her. She leaned forward and ran her tongue along it, causing you to twitch and moan. She covered it in a series of licks and kisses from base to tip, and then moved closer in a squatting position to take it in her mouth. She started sucking you off, her long tongue coiling around you, licking and sucking away on your dong. She took the whole of your length in her mouth and pleasured it expertly, enjoying the taste of your ripe cock in her mouth. She continued in this way for a few minutes.

Her skilful oral ministrations and passion didn’t take long to bring you to the brink of orgasm. You groaned as you thrust your hips into her mouth, longing to shoot everything you had deep inside her mouth.

Just then, a tombstone flew over your head, followed by some clumps of earth. The dark elf and apsara came crashing through the trees and gravestones, charging in your direction.

‘Is that my beloved husband?’ said the apsara.

‘My dear, lowly slave is back among us,’ said the dark elf with a sensual sigh. ‘I can finally tease him again using my stockings – OH MY GOD!!!!’

They stared in shock at the ghoul sucking you off. They looked between your face and hers, seeing how much you were enjoying it. The ghoul kept sucking you off while ignoring them, deepthroating your cock with incredible skill.

‘D-Does my husband love that oral slut’s attention?’ said the apsara, tears in her eyes.

‘Hmph! He must be trained again to enjoy just the feeling of my feet on his cock, and my stockinged toes in his mouth while he jerks off!’ said the dark elf. ‘My perverted slave would never become attached to some silly cocksucker.’

Meanwhile, you couldn’t take any longer. You cried out and starting cumming in the ghoul’s mouth, filling her oral cavity with six or seven shots of semen. The ghoul took it all without flinching and swallowed it in two gulps, licking her lips clean of your cum.

‘Does Master want me to do that, too?’ asked the apsara. ‘I didn’t know you preferred oral, I’m sorry, I should’ve asked it back at the club –’

‘Oh shut it, all of you!’ snapped the dark elf. ‘I can tell you what this pervert needs – it’s feet, toes, stockings with garters, ass, muff, legs, and oral worship of all of them! And I’ll be the one to supply them, so back off, you whores! You can pimp yourselves out elsewhere!’

The ghoul wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and held it up. She stood, letting her imposing height talk for itself. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the other two mamono.

‘That’s enough, both of you,’ she said, fixing them with a stern gaze. ‘You both are just intent on controlling him! Just do what feels right and stop imposing yourself on him. He kept running away from you for that reason. Look how happy he is with me.’ She hugs you close and kisses you, her red eyes softening. Of course, you could point out you couldn’t get away because she was holding you and you were too drained from the constant sex to escape, but now was not the time. 

‘W-What do you mean?’ said the dark elf. ‘A slave’s a slave!’

‘I offered him the world on a plate,’ said the apsara. ‘All he had to do was ask.’

‘That’s why you’re being controlling,’ said the ghoul, hugging you close and squishing your face in her breasts. You let out a muffled moan, trying to let her know that unlike her, you need to breathe. She eased up a little on you, holding you more loosely. ‘You want him to desire what you do,’ she said, pointing at the dark elf, ‘and you want him to be the one in charge of you because you wish it, not because he wants to be,’ she finished, pointing at the apsara.

The apsara and dark elf looked at each other for a few seconds before understanding dawned. They nodded and turned to the ghoul, shamefaced.

‘We’re sorry,’ said the apsara.

‘I didn’t know I was hurting my sl-my husband like that,’ said the dark elf. ‘I want to do better, so please forgive me.’

‘It’s all good,’ said the ghoul, sweeping you up in her arms. ‘We all can learn to work with him instead of against him, and not stress him out by complaining. Right, girls?’

The dark elf and apsara moved closer to you and hugged you too, their lips brushing against your cheeks and ears. 

‘Of course,’ said the apsara. ‘I can’t wait to serve my Master better.’

The ghoul rolled her eyes and looked at the dark elf. ‘What say, ma’am?’

‘I do, sl-husband,’ said the dark elf. She slammed her fist on the desk, a little harder than usual. ‘This will take some getting used to. I will try to treat you better and not leave you with blue balls or torment you just for my pleasure. I’ll tease you to get better sex and heighten desire, not use it as a means of control. I’m sorry.’

The ghoul chuckles. ‘Well, I can see you mean it, girls. Let bygones be bygones. We’ll start a new chapter in our dear husband’s life where all of us keep him happy, and he keeps us happy. You in?’

‘I am,’ said the apsara.

‘I want him to be deep inside me, forever,’ said the dark elf, making the other two giggle.

‘That’s it, girls,’ said the ghoul, drawing everyone into a group hug. ‘Let’s celebrate this understanding with the power of huggles.’

The dark elf, apsara, and ghoul moved towards you, enveloping you in a soft, warm, yet strong hug. You gave a sigh of content and leaned into the three pairs of breasts enveloping you. This would be an amazing hug to get back to each day if you took up a job, or just to feel anytime they were there with you. If they could control their yandere or tsundere like tendencies and keep everything stable and afloat, you didn’t think anything was a problem.

You leaned forward and snuggled into the pair of breasts in front of you, your eyes closing as you drifted off to sleep. Life was good with one mamono around to keep you satisfied in more ways than one. Now that you had three lovely beauties willing to take care of you, things would be three times as satisfactory and you would experience the thrills of being dominated and used as a footstool, treated like a god, and then given a regular milking with a skilled mouth. It was all a man needed.

And now you had it.

 

 

 

The End


End file.
